This invention can be utilized with any present or future chassis, frame, or structure which stores, uses and has the capacity to recapture huge amounts of electrical charges: e.g. from regenerated braking up to and including a lightning bolt; but was primarily designed as a storage system for electrical charges used by or regenerated by a vehicle using or retrofitted with Electric Motorized Vehicular Wheels With Adjuncts--patent application Ser. No. 08/237,630, May 3, 1994.